


Glass

by miss_slipslop



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Community: babysitters100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_slipslop/pseuds/miss_slipslop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot of Claire and Nicky being ridiculous. Written for the prompt "glass" on babysitters100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass

1988\. 

Nicky is sitting on the front steps of his house, idly coloring a dinosaur with a bucket of sidewalk chalk that Claire and Margo have left outside. It’s a hot summer day, and the triplets have once again left him for Jeff’s house, but at least he doesn’t have to put up with their teasing. He takes a sip of the glass of Coke he has sitting next to him, starts to fill in the dinosaur. Maybe he’ll do a whole mural. A dinosaur family, and maybe one of the dinosaurs can breathe fire on his stupid older brothers...

The front door slams, and Claire stalks out. She’s holding one of her stuffed cats by the tail, and looks upset. 

Nicky keeps coloring. Claire being annoyed is also nothing new. He just hopes she won’t have one of her infamous “nofe air” meltdowns. 

“Nicky! That’s my chalk!” Claire sticks out her lip. 

“I’m borrowing it.” Nicky shrugs. “It was here, and I found it.” 

Claire scowls. 

“Margo wanted to watch Snow White, and I wanted to watch Cinderella, and then Margo said Cinderella is stupid!” Claire gives a dramatic sigh. “Then I told her she was stupid, and then mommy told me that if I couldn’t say anything nice, then I had to go outside and calm down.” Her glare intensifies. “Silly billy goo goo.” 

“Cinderella is stupid,” Nicky points out. He reaches for another piece of chalk, and debates about what color to make the next dinosaur. “The singing mice are creepy.” He selects a green chalk. 

“It is not!” 

“Is too!” 

“Is not!” Claire looks like she might cry. 

“Whatever, Claire.” Nicky really just wants to be left in peace to finish his picture. He sighs. Little sisters are such a pain. 

“Do you want to color with me?” He asks. Maybe she’ll stop obsessing about Cinderella. “You can color if you’ll be quiet.” Like that will ever happen. 

“I don’t want to color dinosaurs,” Claire snaps. “Dinosaurs are ugly.” 

Oh great, Nicky thinks. His sister is in one of her moods, where nothing you say can make it better. His mom has been telling him that he’s older, and needs to set a good example, so as much as he wants to say that she’s ugly, he decides to try. 

“Well you can color whatever you want.” He picks up a piece of purple chalk. “Come on. You can draw one of the creepy mice from Cinderella.”   
He starts to draw an example.

Unfortunately, Claire doesn’t seem impressed.   
“I told you. That’s my chalk!” She sticks out her foot, and scuffs the mouse he’s drawing for her, then starts to jump on it for good measure, looking pleased with herself. She gets so into it that she drops the poor, raggedy stuffed cat she’d been holding. 

At first, Nicky doesn’t know what to do. Last time, he’d gotten in trouble for pulling Claire’s hair, but she’s so annoying, and all he’d wanted was to color, and he’d been trying to do something nice for her, and--

He notices the half-full glass of soda next to him. 

“Stop being such a kindergarden baby!” He yells, picking up the soda and dumping it over her head. It’s all he can do not to burst out laughing as it drips down Claire’s face. She’s blinking in shock, can’t even say anything for a second, then--

“Mommy!” She shrieks, pulling open the door and running inside, soda still running onto her clothes. “Mommy, Nicky just poured soda all over me! Mommy!” 

Nicky sits down again, and then, as Claire runs through the house, screaming for their mother, he starts howling with laughter. What a good afternoon. 

He doesn’t even care if he gets in trouble. The look on Claire’s face was completely worth it. He picks up the green chalk, and starts to color again, right as Claire comes outside, this time with their mom. Claire’s still yelling about how mean Nicky is. He’s pleased to note there’s a huge stain on her favorite pink polka dotted shirt. 

“What is going on out here, Nicky?” His mom sighs. “Claire, stop yelling.” 

Nicky shrugs. “Coloring.” He says. “Do you like my dinosaurs?” 

He gets a look. 

“Fine.” He puts down the chalk, and looks up at her. “Claire was upset, and I tried to be nice and draw her a picture, but she stomped on it”--he gestures at the smudges of purple chalk-- “so I poured soda on her head.” 

He might be imagining it, but it seems the corners of his mom’s mouth twitch slightly.

“Alright.” She sighs. “Nicky, don’t pour soda on your sister’s head. Claire, don’t stomp on your brother’s pictures, especially when he’s trying to be nice. You sort of deserved that, to be honest.” 

Nicky can’t help but smirk at Claire, who starts crying again.  “Everyone is mean to me!” She howls. 

“Then don’t be mean to your brother.” His mom takes Claire’s hand. “Come on. Let’s get you a new shirt.” She winks at Nicky. “Have fun with your dinosaurs.” 

She leads a still-crying Claire inside, as Nicky starts to laugh again. Officially the best afternoon ever.


End file.
